


Simple Favor

by repentantships



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, RPS - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repentantships/pseuds/repentantships
Summary: just Seungwoo losing out his battery and Wooseok is wanting to charge him.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Simple Favor

**Author's Note:**

> the initial intention was to make parents!seunseok with baby dohyon and hyungjoon, but after seeing their airport preview I'm more motivated to write this instead

"You're awake?" He opened the door, sighing in process as a familiar voice ring through the hall, inviting the uninvited guest in. Annoyingly his aches piled up even if he tried to not restrain his body too much. His life was an utter roller coaster at the moment of too many things he could barely dipped his hands on. Things he had no control of. Thoughts of the fact he was unable to take control of his life entirely really stressed him out. As someone with a high sense of control—the pride really ate him alive. With that, he ended up having a headache for a good week.

The guest, _ the obnoxiously beautiful Kim Wooseok, _walked into his room. Seungwoo sighed again as he slumped down on the wide space of his bed, letting the soft pillow engulfed his aching back. Wooseok came to his side and sat down as he stared down at the older. "I thought you said it will be a pacifistic talk." He tried to sound less burdening. The light voice just like when he was about to teased Seungwoo out of little things the younger thought as silly. Seungwoo closed his eyes, shaking his head trying to repressed the pulses through the back of his head. "I lashed the shit out at them." He muttered low and sighing once again, slightly voicing out his regret.

Wooseok laughed wholeheartedly. "Really? How bad was it?" The leader looked up at the third oldest member. "Did you scare them enough? At least they should know you're not someone to mess with."

"Yeah, I can see blood drained from their face."

"Well isn't that great? I guess I'll have nothing to worry anymore." Wooseok chuckled, eyes twinkling in a teasing bore. Seungwoo is soft hearted, only because he decided to be one. He knew very well Seungwoo was someone who hardly express his anger. He kept his negative emotions most of the time directed at other form of emotions—_ crying _ would be the most common. Somehow that form of defense mechanism portrayed him as the crybaby despite his position and age. But no one really ever saw him get mad, nor heightened his voice at anyone in his peers. That was what Byungchan had told him in so many of their meetings.

Wooseok laid down next to Seungwoo, peered closer to the leader's side. Seungwoo was significantly huge compared to his slim figure. That made the older somehow felt warm despite the fact he had a cold presence. "You don't seem bothered at all." Wooseok snuggles to the thick duvet, it was pretty cold in the room. Probably Seungwoo set the air conditioning too low, _ right, he likes cold. _

"Says who?" Wooseok turned around, their face was so close that he can feel the warm breath from the older. Seungwoo shrugged, facing the younger male too with his arm propping his head above the other. "Aren't you? You straight up ate the reporters alive today and-"

"And?" Waiting for the older to continue. Seungwoo stared down at him, adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped down nervously. _That one time you glared at the reporter to stay away from the kids was hot. _"You seem to not scared of what they were going to say."

Wooseok chuckled, pulling him into a hug as he buried his face to his neck. It was always the most comfortable position for both of them. Wooseok hugging and burying his face to the his chest or the crook of his neck. It kept him calm and collected. A very light yet affectionate gesture that means the younger won't leave him all alone. "They were literally sticking their camera to Minhee's face. Of course I have to."

That sentence somehow lifted one burden, but then dropped a guilt on his shoulder. He should have been the one to do that, but somehow today threatening to rip off the executives' head apart from their body was enough to drain the whole energy out of his body. He knew if he told him that Wooseok would have flicked him on the forehead and scolded the hell out of him._ We promised to support each other. _ He looked down at Wooseok who was lost in thoughts just like him. Almost no conversation exchanged between them for the past five minutes, but it wasn't uncommon for them. Sometimes they just wanted a tight hug and fell asleep until the next day, still clinging to each other like they were glued. It was a simply a warm gesture between the two lads.

Today, he wanted more than that somehow. There was this heavy weight on his chest. He wasn't sure enough to identify what it was, yet he could tell that he was scared. But Han Seungwoo was scared of a lot of things. "Hyung," Wooseok called him and brought his wandering thoughts back to reality to pulled him down by the neck. A soft impromptu kiss; another form of warm gesture means that Wooseok loved him unconditionally.

The kiss was slow, tender, and made his heart contented. It sent a light jolt through his nerves and signaling positive wave of emotion from the top of his head down to the tip of his toes. There were only pecks, until he dived in for more. Wooseok started it, but he would rather take the lead. His heart clenched from the way Wooseok closed his eyes and lips agaped—waiting for the older to take it further. Seungwoo smiled. Balls of warmth crept up and his chest felt tight in a good way. He closed the gap between them, taking in what was left. Him on top of Wooseok, enjoying every little time they have. It was rare for them to actually spend this much time for a proper make out. The schedule was putting them at the edge every single time and left no space for a romantic getaway.

But of course, it won't last long.

"Hyung!!! Open up!!!" Both of them can hear Dongpyo and probably Junho giggling at the front door. Dohyon was yodelling balls to the walls and pressed the bell for too much fun. The two older members were clearly not amused. The bell disrupted the perfect moment and Seungwoo didn't not bother enough to stop kissing his boyfriend until Wooseok pushed him away. "I'll open the door," he said with still a flushed face from the make outs.

The door flung open revealing the younger members. Dohyon stood there with wide eyes and excited mannerism. "You said we're going to have a feast today! For my birthday!" The youngest claimed. Seungwoo forgot about the promise for a good hot hours.

"Let's do it tomorrow." Seungwoo clearly was not having it. He did promised Dohyon to treat him for food, but not when he had the chance to spend the luxury with his lover. _ Not today, maybe not. _

"But it's already 12am!" Minhee was not even trying to help with the situation. "We're hungry." Junho added from the back with a wide grin. Wooseok turned around, smiling sheepishly at him. He knew Seungwoo was annoyed. They were both waiting for this. _ But maybe not today, hyung. _ Wooseok mouthed him. "Okay let's go! Seungwoo-hyung will pay right? I'm hungry too." Wooseok stepped out of the room and he looked back. Seungwoo sighed, slightly smiling though. He could never win against the children. He picked up his wallet and put on the sandals, walking out of the room as he circled his arm around Wooseok's waist.

He scooted closer to the younger male, letting the younger members took the lead. Wooseok glanced up at him, beaming.

"We will have a lot of time for that, hyung. Don't worry."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY NAM!!!


End file.
